


Cold Hands

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Lights Against The Darkness [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Early in Canon, F/M, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Her hands are colder than he remembers them being.





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5442878#cmt5442878) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

Her hands are colder than Uldren remembers them being before Pemni had died, he wonders if that's a side effect of the Traveler's Ghost bringing their Guardians back to life. Perhaps that would be something to ask Mara about.

She's holding his face between her hands, her eyes searching his as though the Hunter Awoken is trying to see into his mind.

"Standing beyond the Light of Traveler, it's easier to remember pieces of my past before Giji found me. I remember parts of our relationship to, my Prince," She said at length. "But I would understand if you didn't want me anymore. I remember what we thought of the Traveler and its Guardians before I died."

"I want you, Pemni," Uldren said quietly, squeezing her cold hand gently.

Pemni beams and gently touches her forehead to his.


End file.
